The present invention relates to apparatus for disinfection or sterilization of lavatory instruments, medical instruments, or the like, and in particular toothbrushes, through the use of ultraviolet radiation, whereby the instrument (e.g., toothbrush) is arranged in a housing in combination with a mounting or base plate and irradiated by a source of light which generates UV-radiation.
Disinfection, i.e., the rendering harmless of potential causes of illness such as bacteria, has heretofore been effected most commonly using chemical means. Further, it has long been known to sterilize instruments through the effects of heat, for example using an autoclave which operates at temperatures on the order of 120.degree. to 145.degree. C. under steam pressure.
From German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS 32 09 701 it is also already known to render medical instruments in particular germ free with the aid of UV-radiation. The medical instruments are inserted into slots or grooves in a mounting plate, which is placed into a housing wherein the instruments are sterilized by means of UV-radiation. The complete apparatus is nonetheless relatively complicated to manipulate; further, the apparatus does not permit achievement of an accurate and uniform distribution of the UV-radiation over the total area of disinfection. In addition, the known apparatus is not suitable for the disinfection of toothbrushes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the disinfection of toilette or medical instruments, and in particular toothbrushes, which is both simple to manipulate and cost efficient, while providing uniform distribution of the UV-radiation.